Homura Nagare
Homura Nagare 'is a twelve year old Genin from Sunagakure in the Land of Wind. Personality tba Background tba Abilities 'Physical Prowess Being a Shinobi, Homura has learned to use her chakra to hone her physical capabilities, such as strength, speed, and endurance, to a much greater degree compared to that of a normal person. However, her physical attributes are even greater than other shinobi her age, due to her focus on Taijutsu, meaning that she does most of her fighting hand-to-hand, relying on stamina and strength gained through training to defeat her opponents. 'Ninjutsu' As she prefers to fight with Taijutsu, Homura's skill with using Ninjutsu is about average compared to fellow shinobi her age. She primarily uses Ninjutsu to enhance her Taijutsu techniques in various ways, although she does have a few pure Ninjutsu techniques as well. Her affinities are Fire Release and Wind Release, like her father, as well as being able to use Scorch Release, which is used by combining fire and wind-based chakra. 'Fire Release' *'Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique - '''Homura creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. *'Fire Release: Flame Armor Technique - Homura envelops her entire body in a large amount of flames which burns anything else that touches her upon contact, serving as both a way to enhance her attacks as well as a way to defend herself from physical techniques. '''Wind Release *'Wind Release: Air Bullets - '''Homura shoots multiple bullets of air at her target with intense power and speed. *'Wind Release: Whirlwind Punch - Homura delivers a punch that releases a giant whirlwind, sending whoever is hit flying back a large distance. *'Wind Release: Jetstream Dash - '''Homura releases a powerful burst of wind from her foot, sending her flying in whatever direction she's aiming towards. She can also use this technique offensively by releasing the air into her opponent after successfully landing a kick, blasting them away with great force. 'Scorch Release *'Scorch Release: Extreme Steam Orbs- '''Homura creates several flaming orbs that rotate around her and can be freely controlled to attack enemies. This technique is normally known as Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder, but Homura renamed her version to sound less gruesome. 'Taijutsu' Homura uses the style of Taijutsu that she learned from her father, which he refers to as Flame Fist style. While quite similar to the Strong Fist style in that it aims to deal as much external damage as possible, relying on powerful blows to smash the opponent, Flame Fist style differs in that the user ignites their hands and feet, coating them in fire chakra. This both allows the user to deal more damage to their target by enhancing the power of their blows, but also give them burns that can continue to hurt them over time. 'Stats''' Category:Ultimate Domon Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Shinobi Category:Genin Category:Sunagakure